encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 152
Tanong is the one hundred fifty-second episode overall and the fourth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on February 14, 2017. Narrative When Luna arrived, Gilas asked where she went. Luna excitedly tells the nymfas that she saw strange beings who were powerful, beautiful and agile. Luna said they have short ears like her, except for the one they called Cassiopea. Helgad asked where she saw them, and if she introduced herself to them. Luna said she did not. Gilas said she does not know them, and she could get in danger. Helgad said she did not want that to happen again, so she forbade her from leaving that place at the moment. Luna tried to object, but Helgad told her to obey. Helgad made Gilas take her home. When Luna was gone, a nymfa told Helgad that just as she had said before, she cannot hide the truth from Luna forever. Helgad asked her opinion if Luna would leave after learning the truth, after all the love she had given her. The nymfa said that if she trusts that love, it will not fail her, even if Luna learns the truth. Helgad ponders. Hitano appeared in the palace of Lireo. Danaya saw him. He apologized, saying that whenever he wanted to think, he goes to Lireo. Danaya said that he had long been accepted back to Lireo, but sees the sadness in his eyes. Hitano said that he had gone far and wide, even to lands beyond their maps, but had not yet found LilaSari. Danaya suggests that LilaSari might be dead, and it might be time for him to rest. Hitano said that just as he had said before, he would not rest until he finds out what happened to LilaSari. Hitano thanked her for accepting him again, and he leaves. Imaw said the power of true love is one of a kind; it could change behavior and creed; could make good those who had been bad, or the reverse, and hurt people who wished for nothing but happiness. Imaw said that wherever LilaSari is, if she still lives, and loves Hitano as much as he loves her, he would pray that they find their way back to each other. Ether tells Avria and Andora that there were people who would come. Amarro, LilaSari and Asval appeared. Ether introduced them to Avria as her first allies in the reestablishment of Etheria. Ether removed the spell that made the three motionless. Amarro asked what Cassiopea is doing there. Ether said it was not Cassiopea but Avria, who was revived like Andora. Asval greeted Avria. LilaSari said to Avria that she could count on their loyalty. Avria said Encantadia should prepare, because she would retake it from whoever holds it now. In Sapiro, Ybrahim wonders why the pashneas of the forest howl at the same time. Mayca said it was also her first time to experience it, and feels that it was a bad omen. Ybrahim orders her to take some soldiers to find out why this is happening. Mayca and Kaizan leave with some soldiers. Meanwhile, Aquil was about to shoot a bat-like pashnea, but noticed that they were fleeing. He wonders why. In Lireo, Mira wonders if the howling of the pashneas has something to do with what Danaya and the others were talking about. Lira said there might be a connection. She asked Mira if she's thinking of the same thing. Mira complains that they would get reprimanded again, but Lira plays on Mira's curiosity. Mira said she'll make Lira take all the blame if they get reprimanded, and Lira agreed. They then teleported. Avria said that their enemies could discover the rise of her palace any day now, as well as their resurrection. She told them to find and capture any Encantado who will serve them as soldiers and damas, ready to kill and be killed for them. Avria said they should not worry if the others do not wish to side with them, as Hera Andora will be the one to convince them. Amarro said they would go that very moment. Avria said all Encantadia would dread them soon. Gilas observed that it was strange for the argonas to come out at night, because they were blind in the darkness. Luna started to walk away, but Helgad noticed her. Luna reaffirmed that she would stay, and would not leave without notifying her. Helgad said something bad might be happening. Luna said they should investigate. Helgad said they should remain there if something bad is really happening, so they'll be spared from the trouble. Helgad sent the nymfas and Gilas back to their homes. Helgad invoked their agreement that there should only be one question a day. Luna asked why they were always hiding, especially when she told her about the strange beings she saw earlier. Helgad said it is difficult to trust those you do not know, and that is the reason why their race does not interact with the others; with their fellow nymfas they can be sure that they would be safe. Luna asked why they trusted her then. Helgad asked what kind of question that is, and she had already exceeded her question quota. Luna said it's time for Helgad to stop pretending, because she knows that she is no nymfa. Luna asked who she really is, and where she came from. Amarro said he is glad to see LilaSari again, more so that the sadness had left her face, unlike before. Asval suggested that LilaSari had recovered from her sorrow after having lost her daughter. LilaSari asked what they were talking about, because she does not know about it. When LilaSari left, Andora explained that Ether had removed her memories about the past, as well as her emotions, so it would be better if they do not remind her about it. Andora takes them with her, saying that Avria's order is more important. Luna asked if the Encantadas she saw earlier were diwatas, if they were like her, and if she is a diwata like them. Helgad said she grew up with them, and she is a true nymfa even if she looked different. Helgad told her to stop asking questions, because it will not do her any good. Lira and Mira appeared in the forest. They hid when they heard footsteps, but were relieved to see that they were only Sapiryans soldiers. When asked, Mira said they were investigating why the pashneas were noisy. Lira stopped them from attacking Awoo. Mira asked Awoo why the pashneas were noisy. Lira told Awoo to calm down. Mira said Lira's Sapiryan blood gives her a connection with nature, like Alena and Danaya, which she had managed to refine. Lira says Awoo told her that a deluge will come, and from that night terror will spread, which frightens the pashneas. Mira asked what kind of deluge it will be; Lira said they do not know it, as the pashneas could only feel it. Lira also said that something bad would happen in Encantadia, so they must prepare. Aquil sees the palace of Etheria from afar, and wonders how it could have been there, and who owned it. Mira and Lira reappeared in Lireo. They were admonished by Pirena and Danaya, who told them that their promotion as Sang'gres should not lead to loss of respect for their elders. Mira apologized, saying that they investigated the howling of the pashneas. Lira told Danaya about Awoo's warning. Andora, Amarro and LilaSari were confronted by the bandidos for entering their land. They then engaged into a fight. The bandidos were subdued; they were also alarmed to see Asval, who was already dead as far as they could recall. Andora used her ability on the bandidos, who professed their loyalty to them. Asval told them to lead them to their allies. LilaSari asked Amarro why he was staring. Amarro said he's only looking at the beauty of nature. Pirena told Danaya that they should verify Lira's report. Aquil told them that the new Sang'gres were not lying. Aquil reports that he saw a new kingdom in the uttermost north, which sprouted there as if from nothing. Pirena wonders if it was their new enemy. Danaya said that they should go there. Lira wanted to come, but Pirena said they would remain. Mira complained that their new status would not mean much if they keep protecting them. Pirena said they would be the ones to defend Lireo in case of an attack. Danaya told Mira to concede, because she would never win against Pirena. Danaya told Aquil to change into his armor and to accompany them. Lira welcomed Aquil back, but he did not understand. Danaya called Aquil's name, and he ran to her. Lira and Mira laughed after Lira said that Aquil is a courageous soldier but folds to the queen . As Luna was discreetly leaving their place, she was seen by Gilas, telling her that Helgad will scold her if she is caught. Luna pleads with him to allow her to go. Gilas insisted on coming, threatening to scream Helgad's name if Luna doesn't allow him to go with her, so Luna agreed. Pirena used the Fire Gem to provide light during their search. Aquil showed them the palace of Etheria. After seeing its grandeur, Pirena said it might be something they should worry about. Pirena and Danaya looked at each other. Andora killed one of the bandidos. Amarro asked Agane why. Andora said she had read his mind; he is attempting to escape her control, and she would not allow that. Andora also reminded Amarro that she is Andora, not Agane, who is long dead. LilaSari approved what Andora had done, for they should make sure of the loyalty of the others. Aquil wondered what kind of people lived in the palace. Danaya said they would approach and enter that kingdom. Ether appeared, saying it was just as she had expected, but the diwatas do not know how powerful she had become. References